Someone From The Future
by Syaoran Lii
Summary: Seorang gadis misterius tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan lyoko warriors. Siapakah dia sebenarnya?
1. Chapter 1

Code Lyoko :

"Someone From The Future" (chapter 1)

By : Jimmie Kudo ©2013

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Code Lyoko punya Moonscoop. Tapi cerita ini milik Jimmie (Si author geje)

Warning : Geje, typo berserakan, cerita aneh, bahasa lebay, resiko muntah setelah baca fanfic ini.

Summary : Seorang gadis misterius tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan lyoko warriors. Siapakah sebenarnya dia?

**Someone From The Future**

**Di suatu malam.**

''Huh hari ini melelahkan sekali'' ucap seorang anak berkacamata yang bernama jeremie. Kemudian terdengar suara dari superscanner ''Tut tut tut tut….'' (Aneh banget suaranya -_-).

''Apa ini? Menaranya tidak aktif, tapi kenapa warnanya kuning ya?'' Ucap jeremie dengan nada heran.

''Ya sudahlah aku harus tidur, besok aku ada janji dengan aelita di taman''

**Sementara itu di ruang scanner, pabrik.**

Beeeeessssssshhhh…. (suara apaan nih?)

Tiba-tiba seseorang keluar dari salah satu scanner ''Heh, akhirnya sampai juga''

**Pagi harinya di kamar jeremie.**

''Enggg…sepertinya ada sesuatu di wajahku. Kaki siapa ini?'' Ucap jeremie sambil melihat orang yang tidur disebelahnya.

''Oh anak perempuan ternyata?'' Ucap jeremie enteng sambil melanjutkan tidurnya. Tapi kemudian….''APA? ANAK PEREMPUAN!'' Teriak jeremie dan ''BUKKK!'' Jeremie terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

''Sssi…aaa…pppaaa kkkaaa..uuu''

Kemudian anak berambut pink itu terbangun ''Engg…sudah pagi ya? Oh, ayah sudah bangun?''

''Mirip sama aelita~ Eh tunggu! Ayah katamu?''

**Di taman.**

''Oh, jadi namamu elisa ya?''

''Yup!'' Ucap gadis misterius itu.

''Tapi kenapa kau memanggilku aya…..''

''Hei jeremie!'' Ucapan jeremie terpotong karena kedatangan aelita.

''Eh, ibu!'' Ucap gadis misterius itu sambil menunjuk tangannya ke arah aelita.

''Jeremie, siapa gadis itu?'' Tanya aelita.

''Hey einstein!'' Sapa Ulrich dan odd.

''Eh, hai paman ulrich!'' Ucap gadis misterius itu.

''Kau kenal dengan mereka?'' Tanya jeremie heran.

''Tentu saja! Paman bermuka aneh yang disebelah paman ulrich itu odd kan?'' -_-

''Hei! Apa maksudmu bermuka aneh? Teriak odd.

''Ngomong-ngomong dimana bibi yumi?''

''Kau juga kenal dengan yumi?'' Ucap jeremie, aelita, ulrich, dan odd bersamaan.

**TBC (Tu Be Kontinyud)**

Seorang gadis misterius bernama elisa tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah lyoko warriors. Siapakah sebenarnya dia? Dari mana dia berasal? Dan kenapa dia mengenal jeremie, aelita, Ulrich, yumi, dan odd? (Kepo banget pertanyaannya).

Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya!


	2. Chapter 2

Code Lyoko :

"Someone From The Future" (Chapter 2)

By : Jimmie Kudo ©2013

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Code Lyoko bukan punya Jimmie, tapi punya Moonscoop.

Warning : Typo berserakan, cerita aneh, bahasa lebay, resiko muntah, pusing, mual, yaah… pokoknya itulah...

Summary : Seorang gadis misterius tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan lyoko warriors. Siapakah sebenarnya dia?

Jimmie's Note : Sebenernya authornya males banget update, tapi berhubung banyak yang suka (Geer banget) jadi terpaksa deh!

**Someone From The Future Chapter 2**

**Di pabrik.**

Jeremie : Jadi, kamu juga tau soal Xana dan pabrik ini?

Elisa : Tentu saja! Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu.

Jeremie : Sepenting itu? Lalu kenapa hanya mengajakku?

Elisa : Sebelumnya biarkan aku bercerita dulu!

Jeremie : Umm..Baiklah!

Elisa : Sebenarnya aku datang dari masa depan untuk menghentikan Xana.

Jeremie : Eh? Bukankah itu mustahil?

Elisa : Kamu tahu kan? Manusia selalu berkembang seiring bertambahnya zaman. Di zamanku, ayahku sudah berhasil menemukan cara pergi ke dimensi lain.

Jeremie : Oh? Lalu?

Elisa : Menurut cerita ayahku, dulu Xana berhasil dikalahkan. Tapi setelah beberapa tahun, entah kenapa dia bangkit kembali. Karena Xana di zamanku lebih kuat dari sekarang, ayahku memintaku untuk menyegel Xana agar tidak bangkit lagi.

Jeremie : Bagaimana caranya kau bisa sampai disini?

Elisa : Ayahku memodifikasi salah satu scanner di pabrik ini, lalu dia mengirimku kesini melalui menara yang diaktifkan.

Jeremie : Berarti bunyi Super Scanner semalam itu berasal dari…

Elisa : Ya, itu menara yang diaktifkan ayahku.

Jeremie : Tapi bagaimana caranya kita menyegel Xana?

Kemudian Elisa mengambil sebuah disk dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Jeremie…

Elisa : Ayahku sudah membuat program untuk itu, tapi masih belum sempurna. Dia memintamu menyelesaikan program ini sebelum terlambat. Dia sangat percaya padamu!

Jeremie : Apa aku bisa percaya padamu?

Elisa : Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa memeriksa disk itu!

Jeremie : Baiklah. Tapi kalau kau mengenal kami semua, itu berarti ayahmu juga mengenal kami kan? Aku ingin tahu siapa nama ayahmu, mungkin saja aku mengenalnya.

Elisa : Sebenarnya ayah melarangku memberitahukan namanya. tapi jika kamu memaksa….

Jeremie : Mungkin dia takut masa depan berubah terlalu jauh, dan mungkin kau tidak akan lahir.

Elisa : Benar, karena ayahku sendiri adalah….kamu! Jeremie Belpois!

Jeremie : APAAA?! Tapi kok enggak mirip?

Elisa : Itu karena aku mirip dengan ibuku…

Jeremie : Ibu? Eh, tunggu! Rambutmu berwarna pink, wajah dan namamu pun mirip dengan Aelita. Itu berarti istriku di masa depan adalah…..

Elisa : Aelita Schaeffer! :D

Jeremie : *Blussshh* O/O

Elisa : Eh! Ayah kok tiba-tiba mimisan?

Jeremie : Eh? Eheemmm! Agar orang lain tidak curiga, jangan memanggilku ayah! Panggil aku jeremie saja!

Elisa : Baiklah! Tapi dimana aku akan tinggal?

Jeremie : Sama seperti Aelita, aku akan membuat identitas palsu untukmu. Lalu mendaftarkanmu di sekolah Kadic, dan kau bisa tinggal di asrama. Aku juga akan memberitahu semuanya kalau kau itu sepupuku.

**Di kamar Jeremie…**

Jeremie : Teman-teman, perkenalkan! Ini sepupuku, namanya Elisa Belpois, mulai besok dia akan bersekolah disini juga!

Elisa : Salam kenal! :)

Ulrich + Odd + Yumi : Salam kenal!

Aelita : Tapi sepertinya kau sudah mengenal kami?

Jeremie : Eh! Dia tahu dariku! Aku selalu menceritakan soal kalian padanya!

Aelita : ¬_ ¬"

Jeremie : Ada apa?

"Tidak! Bukan apa-apa!" Jawab Aelita Ketus.

Jeremie : Kau mau kemana?

Aelita : Ke toilet sebentar!

Jeremie : Perlu kuantar? Eh! Ma-maksudku perlu kuantar sampai depan pintu toilet?

Aelita : Tidak perlu!

Lalu Aelita pun pergi meninggalkan semuanya. Entah kenapa sikapnya mulai aneh sejak tadi pagi. Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich, dan Odd pun heran dengan sikapnya. "Dia kenapa ya?" Tanya Jeremie dalam hati.

**Keesokan harinya….**

Bel masuk berdering, semua siswa sekolah Kadic mulai memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. ibu Hertz pun datang, guru fisika Jeremie dkk ini mulai memasuki kelas, tentu saja dengan seorang murid baru dibelakangnya.

"Sebelum pelajaran dimulai, ibu ingin memperkenalkan murid baru. Elisa masuklah!"

"Baiklah"

Kemudian….Seisi kelas dipenuhi kata "WAAAAHH!" Semua melihat kearah Elisa. Semuanya terpesona, kecuali Sissi -_-

"Namaku Elisa Belpois, sepupunya Jeremie. Salam kenal!"

"Baiklah, kamu bisa duduk disebelah Aelita" Ucap bu Hertz.

Kemudian Elisa pun duduk disebelah Aelita. Dan ibu Hertz mulai menjelaskan pelajaran hingga bel istirahat…..

**Setelah bel istirahat…**

Jeremie : Bagaimana hari pertamamu disini?

Elisa : Lumayan! Tidak jauh berbeda dari sekolahku dulu.

"Tut! Tut! Tut!..." Suara SuperScanner tiba-tiba terdengar! (Maaf kalau suaranya bukan kayak gini).

Jeremie : Xana menyerang! Menara yang aktif ada di sector es! Kita harus pergi ke pabrik!

Odd : Hei! Apa kita juga akan membawa anak ini ke pabrik?

Elisa : Tentu saja paman bermuka aneh! :D

Odd : Apa katamu?!

Jeremie : Kalian duluan saja! Nanti aku akan menyusul. Aku harus menjemput Aelita dulu di perpustakaan!

Kemudian Elisa, Odd, Ulrich, dan Yumi pergi menuju pabrik. Sedangkan Jeremie Pergi ke perpustakaan mencari Aelita.

Jeremie : Akhirnya ketemu! Aelita, Xana sudah mengaktifkan sebuah menara! Kita harus pergi ke pabrik!

Aelita : Sebelumnya aku ingin Tanya sesuatu!

Jeremie : Tidak ada waktu!

Aelita : Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu?

Jeremie : Huh?

Sikap Aelita yang tiba-tiba berubah! Xana yang mengaktifkan menara! Apakah yang sebenarnya yang terjadi? Nantikan di Chapter selanjutnya!

**TBC**


End file.
